Fun With Chet
by AMStarshine
Summary: What happens when the Phantom gets the wrong person all wet? Revenge!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - A huge thank you to Natchez for being my beta and knowing what I was trying to say even when I didn't. I would also like to thank her for her patience. Any remaining mistakes are mine.  
This is my first E! fic. Please be gentle. I don't own 'em but I sure enjoy borrowing 'em. OC's are mine.  
Disclaimer: Always be careful when playing practical jokes on anyone ;-)  
-~-~-~-

Mike Stoker, Firefighter Specialist at Station 51, quietly made his way to the dorm after the station's latest run. It was 2:00 in the afternoon and the full station had already been on five runs. That wasn't counting the additional two the squad had been on. Granted, most of the full station calls had been little fires that took under 30 minutes to put out, from start to finish. Still, it was enough to make everyone at the station a little grumpy and he needed to hear a friendly voice.

He picked up the dorm phone, selected the correct outside line and dialed. The voice he was hoping to hear finally answered after four rings.

"Hello?" The female voice he longed to hear answered the phone.

"Hello, angel," Mike's mood instantly improved.

"Hi!" He could almost see her smile through the phone. "How's my favorite firefighter?"

"Better now," Mike relaxed into the chair at the desk. He was careful to keep an ear out for the guys, though. "What are you up to?"

She could hear a little frustration in his voice. "Not much, just watching a couple of kids while their mother runs to the store and their father works. The usual."

"And are they behaving?" He could tell by the lack of noise in the background they probably were, "Or do I need to get their father?"

She laughed and he smiled. "They're fine. Playing out back on the swingset with a friend and actually getting along. But I doubt you called to hear about my cousin's kids."

He was busted. "No, I didn't. I just needed to hear a friendly voice."

"Have a bad run just now?" She knew it was a possibility. He sometimes called in the middle of the day if things were not going well. Good thing it was Saturday or he might have had to wait a couple more hours for her to get off work to talk.

"More like a bad morning of runs. We've had five so far." He recounted them for her. "All of them dumpster fires or something equally stupid. I think we've spent more time in Big Red than in the station today."

"Poor engine. Are you being extra nice to her?" She was teasing. "Should I be jealous you're spending more time with her than with me?"

Mike laughed, "Callie, angel, you know you rank above even Big Red in my heart."

"It's good to know I'm still in first place," she laughed right along with him. "If that ever changes I might have to paint Big Red jealous green."

Mike laughed even harder. "Jealous green? Is that a new color?"

"It's what color I'll be if Big Red ever becomes the most important lady in your life," Callie continued, still teasing. "I'll have to paint her green to get your attention again."

"As long as you don't dye that lovely auburn hair of yours green," Mike wished he could run a hand through her hair just then to emphasize the point. He loved her thick, long hair.

"Oh! That would be even better! Then you could see the green monster of jealousy in person." Callie joked. "That would be a good idea for a Halloween costume."

"Don't you dare color your hair green!" Mike was still trying to control his laughter. "Maybe you could just wear a green wig."

Callie thought about it for a moment. "It would be easier to undo at the end of the day, wouldn't it?"

"It would," He dropped his voice suddenly when he heard one of the guys in the locker room. He had to be careful. No one outside of Callie's cousin and his family knew they were dating yet.

"Mike?" Callie asked when she didn't hear anything. "Did you get toned out?" She realized that was a silly question because she would have heard the tones through the phone.

"What?" It took a moment for her question to sink in. "No! Someone was in the locker room."

Callie understood. "We should be more careful. We'll get busted, otherwise."

"Would that be so bad?" The question slipped out before Mike could stop himself.

Callie considered it before answering. "I don't know. There's that whole protective thing going on with the guys but I see the potential to have some fun at Chet's expense."

Now Mike was intrigued. "What kind of fun?"

"I don't know quite yet. I think I still owe him for that water can he left in Johnny's locker a couple of weeks ago. He got me instead of Johnny when I went to borrow that grease remover stuff Johnny keeps in there for my hands." There was a hint of anger and revenge in her voice.

"The day you stopped by to get Roy to fix that part in your car?" The engine had been out on a call but he heard all about it from Roy and Johnny when they got back. Captain Stanley was not happy that the object of the practical joke turned out to be family and not one of the guys.

"Yeah. How many shifts did Cap have him on latrine duty for that one?" Callie wanted to get back at Chet in the worst way.

"The rest of that week and all of last week." Mike had taken a secret pleasure in the fact the Phantom was finally caught getting the wrong person. Roy, for his part, didn't talk to Chet for the rest of the shift outside of business, since the Phantom's mistaken target was his cousin.

Callie glanced at the clock on the wall. "You'd better go before you get in trouble or get toned out. I'll fill you in later on what I come up with. I might need yours and Roy's help."

"I'm looking forward to hearing all about it," he answered, and he really was. He had no idea Callie could be evil and he thought he kind of liked it. "I'll try to call you again before lights out."

"Deal. Be careful Mister Engineer." Callie said, a smile in her voice.

"Bye, angel." Mike hung up the phone and went back to his duties. He was looking forward to helping Callie get back at Chet. This was going to be good.

-E!-

Callie spent the better part of the afternoon trying to make list of practical jokes, once Joanne returned from the store. Joanne took one look at the list and asked who the intended victim was.

"Chet Kelly! Who else?" Callie exclaimed. She was dead set on getting even with him.

The one thing saving Chet from the full brunt of her anger was the fact that only Roy and Johnny had seen her after it happened. They were also the only ones to hear the stream of profanity she had spewed at the absent lineman. Johnny was fairly certain he had never heard a woman swear like that before in his life. He half jokingly told Callie she made the dock workers in Long Beach blush. She laughed at his attempted comic relief, but she was determined to get even.

"You're going to have to come up with a better list," Joanne mused as she examined it. "How are you going to get into the station to put his hand in a bowl of water in the middle of the night?"

Callie grimaced, but nodded. "I know. That one won't really work unless one of the guys does it for me. Kind of defeats the purpose."

"The same would be true of short sheeting him." Joanne pointed out, but a sly smile crossed her face. "Sure would be fun hearing about it from Roy the next day, though."

"I _think_ I can find a way to actually be the one to fix his sheets. That way, Mike and Roy won't get in trouble with Cap." Callie's evil grin caused Joanne to laugh at - and with - her.

"I don't think Roy has ever mentioned anyone getting short sheeted before." Joanne thought about it for a moment longer. "We'll have to ask him tomorrow to be sure."

"I still want to come up with some more ideas. I want to be able to witness at least one thing in action. This is payback. Somebody needs to teach Chester B. Kelly a lesson!" Callie smacked her hand on the table for emphasis. She really was determined to see this through, and Joanne was now really determined to help her. The intrepid "Phantom" had finally pranked the wrong person. Too bad he didn't know it yet.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you again to Natchez for being my beta. Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Roy and Mike headed straight to Roy's house for breakfast. Mike felt bad because he hadn't been able to return Callie's call. They got called to a warehouse fire and by the time they got back it was just too late to call. He did manage to find a moment to let Roy know Callie had revenge on her mind. That was when Roy decided Mike needed to join him for breakfast.

Callie spent the night at Roy's at his daughter's request. Jenny loved spending time with Callie and pretending to be grown up. The end result was usually Jenny staying up an hour late and Callie fixing Jenny's hair in a french braid in the morning. Sometimes Callie would let Jenny help cook breakfast, too.

That was the scene greeting Roy and Mike: Callie braiding Jenny's hair. Jenny tried to get up to greet her dad, but Callie made her sit still.

"I'm almost done. You can wait another minute to hug your daddy." Callie put a hand on Jenny's shoulder to keep her seated.

"Does that mean I have to wait a minute, too?" Mike teased as he closed the front door behind him.

Callie hadn't looked up to see who walked in. She knew it would be Roy, but she wasn't expecting Mike. "You want your hair braided?" She looked up and smiled. "I don't know. Jenny, do you think his hair is long enough?"

"Boys don't wear braids! They wear ponytails!" Jenny explained as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Mike's hair isn't long enough for that."

"I guess not." Callie agreed as Roy and Mike both laughed at what Jenny said. "You'll just have to grow your hair longer, Mike."

"I don't think Cap will like that," Mike said with a chuckle. "He barely lets Johnny get away with that shaggy mess on his head." Mike sat on the sofa near Callie as Roy made his way to the kitchen. He watched as Callie finished up the braid and put a rubber band on the end. He could never make sense of how women braided their hair that way.

"All right, all done. Go and hug your daddy." Callie barely finished telling Jenny before she took off for the kitchen to find Roy. Chris was already in the kitchen saying good morning.

Mike took the opportunity to move next to Callie. "Good morning, angel." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

It was rare for them to see each other the morning after a shift and Callie decided to enjoy it. "Good morning, yourself." She leaned in for another kiss and hugged him. "Scruffy." She ran a hand along his unshaved cheek and jaw.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry to see you." Mike put his hand over hers and leaned his face into it.

"Likely story. I think you just hate shaving." Callie went for another kiss when Chris interrupted them.

"Gross! Dad, they're kissing again!" Chris quickly turned around and headed back toward the kitchen.

They both heard Roy laughing at his son. "You don't think it's gross when I kiss your mom."

"You have to kiss Mommy." It was clear where Chris stood on the issue. He didn't like kissing and he didn't care who knew he felt that way.

"Son, one day you're going to enjoy kissing girls." Roy walked out to the dining room table with his coffee. He looked over to see Mike and Callie getting up from the sofa and trying to hide their laughter.

"I will never, ever want to kiss a girl except Mommy!" Chris declared just as Joanne walked into the living room fresh from her shower.

Not one to miss an opportunity to embarrass her son, she walked over and kissed Chris on the cheek before sitting in Roy's lap and kissing her husband good morning.

"Gross!" Chris gave up and left the room. "Girls and kissing are gross!"

Joanne laughed as she moved to get up from her husband's lap, but he held on to her. "Where do you think you're going? I _like_ girls and kissing."

"I know you do. That's how we ended up with two kids." Joanne reminded him with a twinkle in her eye. "I think I'd better help Callie before our daughter turns the kitchen into a disaster zone."

Roy gave in and let his wife up. He didn't want to be the one who had to clean up the kitchen. He looked up to see Mike coming from that direction with a cup of coffee and joined him at the table.

"Can I have part of the paper?" Mike knew when it was time to leave the kitchen to the ladies. Better to read the paper than get roped into kitchen clean-up with Roy.

"Sure thing." Roy kept the front page and pushed the rest across the table to allow Mike to choose a section.

Mike picked up the Sports section and pushed the rest of the paper back toward the middle of the table. It wasn't necessary since they were the only two in the room; it was habit from reading the paper at the station.

"What do you think Callie has in mind for Chet?" Mike asked, trying to get a gauge for just how evil Callie could be.

"That depends on how angry she still is." Roy remembered the long string of profanity Callie spouted that afternoon. "She used curse words that day I had no idea she knew - words I hadn't heard since I was in the Army. She was that angry."

Mike didn't know Callie cussed Chet out. Roy and Johnny had purposely left that part out to save Callie further embarrassment. "Just what words did she use?" Mike felt a strange need to know.

"I don't think I should repeat them with the wife and kids around." Roy didn't want a lecture from his wife about appropriate language to use around their children. "Let's just say any good mother would've washed her mouth out with soap. Twice."

Mike just stared, shocked, at Roy. He couldn't say anything as he tried to envision Callie using that kind of language. He had trouble imagining anything worse than the occasional "damn" or "hell" coming out of Callie's mouth. "Have you ever seen her that angry before?"

Roy hesitated as he thought about it. "Never. It was a sight to behold. That rumor about angry redheads being all fire is true, at least in Callie's case."

"I wonder what will be left of Chet by the time Callie's done with him?" Mike took a few sips of coffee as he turned the idea over in his mind.

"Hard to say." Roy shook his head. "I almost feel sorry for him._ Almost_."

"I'm not sure I feel sorry for him, either." Mike agreed. He turned his head toward the kitchen and took a deep breath. "Mmm...Bacon!"

Jenny walked out of the kitchen just then carrying flatware and napkins. Roy took them and asked his daughter to bring the plates out so he could help her set the table. Jenny was getting the hang of it, but still needed help making sure the utensils were actually near the plates and the napkins were folded neatly under the forks.

As soon as the table was set, Callie and Joanne brought out pancakes, bacon, butter and real maple syrup they heated up on the stove. Chris actually joined them at the table once he caught the scent of the food back in his bedroom. Everyone was quiet as they enjoyed the delicious food.

~~E!~~

Once the kitchen was cleaned up and the kids were outside playing, Mike asked Callie what sort of ideas for revenge she had come up since their conversation the previous day. She pulled out the list as the four adults gathered around the table.

Mike and Roy looked over the list. They agreed the hand in the water bowl trick and itching powder weren't practical when they saw both ideas were crossed out. They saw the next item on the list and wondered out loud who would write a love letter to Chet.

"From Big Red! Who else would write that man a love letter?" Callie went from Mike's angel to Chet's worst nightmare in 0.3 seconds flat. "Dearest Chet, I love the way you caress my body in the morning. No other man has ever taken the time to worship me the way you do. I can't stand that I only get to see you every third day. The time apart makes me miss your tender touch that much more. Until I see you again. Love, BR." Callie recited the "love letter" dramatically as she invented it on the fly.

No one could keep a straight face when she was finished, but Mike pulled Callie close to him. "Will you talk to me like that later?" He stared into her blue grey eyes, a hint of desire in his voice.

Callie blushed and Roy cleared his throat to remind them they weren't alone. He didn't want to know what went on between his cousin and his friend behind closed doors. Never mind that his wife had assured him it was still mostly innocent; he still couldn't stand the thought. Callie was like his baby sister and he felt the need to be her overprotective big brother.

Joanne called Roy's attention back to the list while Callie playfully smacked Mike's arm. "Michael!" She was thoroughly embarrassed.

Now Mike had an evil grin on his face. "I love it when you blush."

"No. You just love embarrassing me." She got up and moved her chair back where it belonged. "Can we get back to the list, please?" She was trying to stay focused on the task at hand.

Joanne saw short sheeting was next on the list and remembered to ask Roy about it. "Has anyone in the station done that?"

"Not that I know of." Roy replied, still not looking at Mike or Callie.

"I think that's one I can actually pull off. The only downside is that I won't be there to see the end result." Callie's determination to get revenge on Chet was returning. She would get Mike later, when they were alone, and no one would know but her.

They continued perusing the list. Mike laughed as he read the word "Velcro" out loud. "How is Velcro a practical joke?"

"Would you like to see?" Callie asked as Joanne got up from the table to get something.

Roy and Mike looked at each other quizzically and answered at the same time, "Yes!"

Callie got up and went to the sliding glass door. "Chris! Jenny! Come inside for a minute."

By the time both children were inside, Joanne had returned with what looked like a scrap of cloth.

Jenny smiled when she saw what was in her mother's hand. "Can I go first?"

Callie called her over and whispered something in her younger cousin's ear. Chris decided to sit at the table. He knew what was coming next and he didn't want to be a victim again.

Jenny walked back over to where her father was sitting and asked him to stand up while Joanne had moved the thing in her hand to her lap. Roy stood up despite the evil smirks that now played across the faces of his wife and cousin. Jenny and Chris were both trying hard not to laugh. Roy and Mike appeared to be the only two not in on whatever the joke was.

Jenny looked over at Callie and got an encouraging nod. "Daddy, pick me up," she said.

Roy looked over at Mike. Mike just shrugged his "I don't know," leaving Roy with little choice but to lean over and pick his daughter up. As he straightened up, it sounded as though his pants tore at the seam. He quickly set Jenny down as his wife, children and Callie were laughing so hard they were crying. He put his hands over his backside as Mike moved quickly to check how bad the damage was.

"There's nothing wrong?" Mike was confused as he looked at Roy's pants. They were fine. Nothing was torn or split.

Roy caught his reflection in the sliding glass door and realized nothing was wrong. "What?"

Chris, having been the first victim the prior night, was the first one to speak up. "Velcro."

"That sound was Velcro?" Roy was thinking about all the times he had strapped someone's leg into the traction splint or placed a cervical collar on them. He never once connected the sound of Velcro with the sound of splitting pants.

As he looked over at his wife, she pushed the scrap of material with the Velcro attached to it toward him. "Blame Callie. She's the one who realized the sounds were almost the same."

"But you were the one who came up with the idea of sewing something to make the prank easier to pull off." Callie retorted. She felt it had been a joint effort between her and Joanne.

"Chet's never going to know what hit him." Mike was pleased Chet wasn't going to get away with his misdirected prank. He definitely liked this side of Callie and hoped he would get to see more of it, as long as he wasn't on the receiving end.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again to Natchez for being a wonderful beta and grammar fixer-upper. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

I don't own 'em and promise to return 'em when I'm done.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon when Callie was finished being Miss DeSoto, first grade teacher for the day, she packed up her papers and headed for the station. She had a "letter" and some cookies to drop off. She was hoping the engine would be out on a run when she got there.

Her luck held. As she drove by station to turn into the parking lot, the garage door was open showing only the squad inside. Now, she would be able to place the letter in Chet's locker and maybe even short sheet his bed, if time allowed.

Callie entered the kitchen door and looked around, but there was no sign of Roy or Johnny in the immediate area. She headed for the cookie jar to dump the cookies she made the night before. She placed the jar in the middle of the table so the guys would know they had a snack when they returned.

Callie made her way out to the bay. She could hear her cousin and his partner/best friend talking about Johnny's date the previous night. She walked around the front of the squad to see Roy working under the hood and Johnny on a dolly under the squad. They were so busy working and talking they didn't hear or see her.

"You want some chocolate chip cookies to go with your bragging, Johnny?" Callie asked without even saying "Hello" first.

Both men were startled by the unexpected female voice. Roy bumped his head on the hood and Johnny dropped the wrench he was using on the floor and pushed himself from under the squad.

Roy turned to find his cousin standing next to him and smiled. "You have something to drop off?" He saw the pretty, feminine envelope in her hand.

"Um..." Callie hesitated then smiled. "I might. Which locker is his?"

Johnny looked at the two cousins, trying to figure out what was going on. "Whose locker?"

Roy answered for her. "Chet's."

Johnny grabbed the letter from Callie's hand and smelled it. "Smells like a love letter."

"It should. Do you like the perfume I chose?" A knowing grin spread over Callie's face. Men couldn't resist a perfumed letter.

Roy took the letter from Johnny before he could answer and sniffed it for himself. Both men agreed it smelled pretty.

"Who's the love letter from?" Johnny asked. He knew there was no way it was from Callie, not as furious as she was just a couple of weeks ago.

"Chet may have a new secret admirer – and she's perfect for him." The sarcasm in Callie's voice was hard to miss. She turned toward the locker room and started across the bay. Roy told her which locker was Chet's before the door swung closed.

Fortunately, Chet left his locker unlocked. What an idiot, considering the Phantom's tendencies. She had no trouble placing the letter inside, flat on the floor of the locker in plain sight. There was no way Chet wouldn't see it as soon as he opened the door.

The engine wasn't back yet, so she returned to the bay for a little more help from Roy and Johnny. "Which bunk is Chet's?"

"Callie, you're not going to, are you?" Roy asked knowing what was on his cousin's mind.

"I most certainly am." Callie just smiled impatiently at Roy. "Maybe you should tell me or I might just 'fix' your bunk instead."

Johnny looked at Callie and smiled that crooked smile of his. "Come with me." He took her by the hand and led her straight to Chet's bunk.

"You should go so you can honestly say you have no idea what I did." Callie hugged Johnny. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Johnny was about to turn to leave when he stopped. "How are you going to know whatever you're about to do worked?"

She grinned. "Oh, I figure a little birdie will give me the news." Callie meant both Mike and Roy, but knew Johnny would take it to mean just Roy.

"I think you might have two little birdies tell you." Johnny couldn't help himself. It was nice knowing someone was going after Chet. It was even better knowing he wasn't the one who was going to get in trouble for it.

"Call me tomorrow after four and tell me all about it." Callie realized then that half the shift now knew about her plans on one level or another. She was going to get three reports. This was too good to be true. "Now, get out. I need to get this done before they get back."

Johnny went back to the squad, chuckling the whole way. Roy had returned to working under the hood and Johnny decided it would be best if he finished the work he started underneath. He wasn't sure if Roy was upset with him for helping Callie. He wasn't entirely certain he cared just then, either. He was just going to sit back and watch.

~~E!~~

Everything was quiet for the next few hours. Callie didn't hang around the station since Roy and Johnny had been called out to a run after Callie fixed Chet's bed. Both men promised to call her if Chet found his love letter before lights out. Callie told them to stay safe as they pulled out of the bay.

It was about 7:30 that evening before Chet had a reason to go into his locker. He was getting ready to jump in the shower to wash the grime away from a building fire. Marco was getting dressed from his shower as Chet found the letter.

"What's that?" Marco asked when he noticed Chet set it aside.

"A letter." Chet laid out his clothes and moved toward the shower.

Marco stood there stupefied. "Well, aren't you going to read it?"

"When I get out of the shower. I don't want to get it dirty." Chet started the shower, drowning Marco out. Of course, he wanted to read the letter. The handwriting on the envelope was beautiful and the writer had clearly taken some time to complete it. The perfume sprayed on the letter was also very feminine and smelled expensive. Chet just couldn't imagine what chick - no,_ lady_ - had left such a letter for him.

While Chet finished his shower, Marco went to find the other guys. He knew they would all want to see the letter. He also knew Chet would take some good-natured ribbing over it. It was definitely Chet's long overdue turn in the hot seat.

By the time Chet dried off and was putting on a clean uniform, the other five men of Station 51 had joined him in the locker room. They were all equally anxious to see the letter. Roy and Mike were curious about what Callie had finally decided to write. Johnny was looking for an excuse - any excuse - to needle Chet.

Chet was frustrated that all the men, including Cap, were waiting for him to open his letter. He kind of wanted to read it alone before everyone else saw it, to see if he could figure out who it was from. He hadn't said, but he had been having a bit of a dry spell for the last three or four weeks. Maybe things were looking up.

"Well, open it, already!" Johnny was getting impatient. The others murmured their agreement.

Chet tucked his shirt tail in, then finally grabbed the letter. He opened it carefully to preserve the pretty writing on the front. As he read through the letter, he started to blush a little. He had never received a letter quite like that from a woman. Ever.

He carefully folded the letter and started to put it back in the envelope. There was no way he wanted his friends to see it. It was very personal and might embarrass the writer if she knew his friends had seen it. Not that he could remember at the moment who B.R. was. She had most certainly remembered him.

Roy and Mike looked at each other. They thought for certain that Chet would share the letter. He was always bragging about his "success" with women. This was certainly not how they expected things to go.

Johnny decided to take matters into his own hands when it became evident that Chet wasn't willing to share. He closed the short distance from the sinks to where Chet sat on the bench in front of his locker. He deftly snagged the letter from Chet and passed it to Marco. Marco quickly passed it to Roy to keep Chet from getting it back. Roy removed the letter from the envelope and started to look it over.

"Aw! Come on, fellas!" Chet started to complain. "That's personal!"

"I'll say," Roy said dryly. "I don't think Joanne ever wrote _me_ a letter like that while we were dating."

Mike reached over and took the letter from Roy. Callie really had remembered almost every word of the letter she made up Sunday morning. To see it in writing, in such beautiful script, though, was enough to make him wish he was on the receiving end of such a letter from her.

Johnny was really tired of being patient now. "Would one of you just read it already?"

Chet tried to protest, but his words fell on deaf ears. His own ears were turning red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He knew he wasn't going to hear the end of it for several shifts.

Roy took the letter back from Mike and began reading it out loud. "Dearest Chet, I love the way you caress my body on the mornings we're together. No other man has ever taken the time to worship me the way you do. I can't stand that I only get to see you every few days. The time apart makes me miss your tender, loving touch that much more. Until I see you again. X O X O, B.R."

Cap looked over at Chet. "I didn't know you could be so - what did she say, tender?" There was a certain evil gleam in his eye as he looked at his lineman.

Chet was truly frustrated now. "Not you, too, Cap!" Chet retrieved the letter from Roy and made his way through the station to his van. He figured it was the only way to keep the guys from reading it over and over again to him.

Roy and Johnny looked at each. Johnny started laughing. "I had no idea."

Roy and Mike both started laughing, along with Johnny. Marco and Hank were staring at the three of them.

"All right, which one of you twits wrote that letter?" Hank asked. It was clear something was up and half his shift was in on it.

"None of us," Roy said, trying to stifle his laughter. "Honest, Cap," he replied when Hank gave him a knowing look.

Hank looked over at Johnny and Mike with the stare that said, "You better tell the truth".

"It wasn't me," Mike replied quietly.

"I wish it had been me." Johnny acknowledged. "Wait. How did you know what was going on, Mike?"

"You aren't her only friend." Mike smiled and turned to leave the locker room.

"Not so fast, Stoker." Hank stopped him. "Is there something the three of you want to share with the rest of us?"

Roy cleared his throat. "Cap, maybe we should take this to your office."

Hank stared at Roy before answering. "Yeah, sure." He held the door of the locker room open for Roy and followed behind him, leaving Mike, John and Marco behind.

While Roy filled Hank in on Callie's plan, Johnny and Mike filled Marco in. Hank had to agree it was Chet's turn to be on the receiving end of a practical joke. He made Roy promise to keep Callie from taking things too far.

Poor Chet was sulking in the day room while Henry put his head on Chet's lap. All he could do was rub the dog's ears and try not to think about how humiliating that experience had just been. If only he could remember who B.R. was. Maybe that would help.


End file.
